User talk:Corielle
Stubs Hi Corielle Let me say it's good to see you back :) I just wanted to let you know we have been using stubs on pages that weren't complete so we knew what we need to finish. I know there are a lot of them and was wondering if there's another way of letting us know. Should we use something information still needed or something? -- :Ah, back when I was editing the Wiki a lot we never used stubs even if articles weren't complete, so that's why I was removing them. I'll keep them from now on since now I know they're actually helpful. Corielle ::Back when you were editing a lot there really wasn't much of a need for stubs, but when I was on my own I got behind as you can tell. I don't care if we use something else. I was going to make a category called info need and leave Stubs for pages that needed a lot. But someone who helped for a few days said to use stubs. What do you think? I ask you because I value your opinion-- :::I personally think it would be better to use a category like "Info Needed," since it takes up less space then a stub does. It wouldn't be too hard to change all the stubs, since all pages with them would be under the Stub category. Corielle ::::Agreed -- reply Howdy Corielle My experience has been that the title on the tasks/ complete popups is the same as the goal title in the files. One day I hope people will be able to search either to get to the goal. I have had a couple of people ask why they called one thing and not the other. I just been explaining one is the goal name and the other is the goal title unless they happen to be the same. I really am just clarifying with you as I learnt most of what I know from you and I respect your opinion and input. I all appreciate your help when you can. Thanks again -- oops sorry forgot the search under name or title will be covered in our masked project (one day I hope)-- howdy Hey Corielle good to see you I like your update on your page. good idea I think. Also I see you deleted our "The Building Layout Guide" I know it needed work. I apologize the wiki has got so far behind since you left. I have tried my best but I haven't been able to keep up with it all. I really appreciate your help. -- :The "Building Layout Guide" page can be undeleted, I just thought it wasn't important since it only had the same content as the Cabin page. Also, I understand how hard it is for just one person to do all this work, so I think you've done a really good job with it. Coriellereply ::Thanks Corielle. I just copied the page from the cabin and did want to update it but just haven't had time. I was going to get the template and explain how and where stuff goes.... It would be nice if they slowed the release of new stuff for awhile so we can catch up. Thanks again for your help-- Template Help I think you have to create the page for Golden Feathers, I think-- Loading Screen Hi Corielle Sorry that probably was me uploading the loading screens. I will have to look harder next time sorry, thanks for fixing -- /// Hi Corielle I'm trying to set up an account but the blurry words keep coming back that I've typed in the wrong word, do you have any idea how I can join if it won't let me do it this way? 14:28, June 24, 2012 (UTC) *If you're talking about the captcha, then I don't think there's anyway to sign up without entering it. Sorry! Corielle